


one moment

by anstaar



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Comment Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anstaar/pseuds/anstaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompts:  Tim/Kon/Cissie, perfect happiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	one moment

Tim doesn't believe in perfect happiness. There's always a scale. There's always something to remind you that nothing is perfect. The world still needs a Batman (even if The Bat is no longer a man). If he said that out loud Cissie and Kon would share an eye roll.   
  
They're crowded together in the reinforced hammock Kon had bought despite the fact they didn't have anywhere to hang it, a problem he'd fixed by jamming to metal poles into their front yard. None of them had either the ability or inclination to start a garden but Cissie kept waiting for the neighbors to come yell at them for creating an eyesore. They don't have anywhere they need to be. The sky stretches out above them, a limitless blue.   
  
Tim doesn't say a word. He knows them. Kon would say that was totally true. A life as epic as theirs was couldn't be described by a world like 'perfect.' Super mega awesome or I'm with Superboy (a sentiment that could be found on tee-shirts)joy were way more accurate descriptions. Cissie would nudge him and point out that, seeing as he couldn't take in any earthly pleasure, there was a bunch of laundry to fold and, no, they were not going to FedEx it to Alfred. Tim doesn't believe in perfect happiness, but in moments like these he doesn't have to.


End file.
